


Что можно и что нельзя рассказывать на интервью

by Greenmusik



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - драбблы [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Себастьяну есть что рассказать о Томе Холланде, но пусть лучше Маки рассказывает.





	Что можно и что нельзя рассказывать на интервью

— Сраный бриташка со своим акцентом…  
  
Себ вешает на лицо очень заинтересованное, но нейтральное выражение и почти отключается, позволяя Энтони болтать. До совместных съёмок с Холландом он, конечно, слышал британский акцент, но ещё никогда тот не звучал обжигающим шёпотом прямо на ухо, пока источник всего этого прижимается к нему сзади в попытке увидеть побольше и при этом не попасться на глаза никому с площадки.  
  
В тот раз они оба наблюдали за игрой Роберта, и Холланд — тогда ещё Холланд — был в полном восторге от того, как тот одновременно и вживается в роль, и корректирует её под себя. Том Холланд оказался фанатом. Подумать только, а?  
  
— Два грёбаных ассистента, вы представляете?! — распинается Энтони, будто и впрямь завидует.  
  
— Угу, два ассистента, — кивает Себ.  
  
— Не представляю, зачем нужны сразу два…  
  
Себ знает, зачем. Чтобы Том — тогда уже Том — как можно дольше торговался за отвлечение внимания этих самых ассистентов, чтобы пробраться к себе и сделать вид, что никуда он и не отлучался, и режим не нарушал, и не читал лишнего, и не пытался сломать себе шею на чужой кровати — и как только пробрался, неужели и впрямь через форточку? — почти без страховки. Отвлечение двух ассистентов одновременно шло по двойной ставке.  
  
— И у него в сольнике — Железный человек!  
  
Себ помнит чувство, которое испытал, впервые подумав, что у Тома будет довольно плотное расписание съёмок — с Робертом. Сьюзан Дауни подлила масла в огонь, сказав, что теперь Роберту всегда будет, с кем обсудить своих супергероев, хотя когда их шипперили с Марком, ей нравилось больше. Она же Себа и успокоила, сама о том не подозревая. Просто однажды в очередной раз стала показывать всем их с Робертом кошек, и Том — вот кто бы мог подумать, а? — Том сказал, что любит только одно-единственное животное, свою Тессу, и с ней же встречается.  
  
— И этот малец, это огромный… эмм…  
  
— Проблема, — подсказывает Себ, чувствуя, как сквозь карман в запястье врезается ошейник: красно-коричневый, в голубой горох, со стальной капсулой. Он собирается надеть его вечером, прежде чем ответить на видеозвонок.


End file.
